Riley Deroras
Rihannon Kelli Deroras is the main Protagonist of Monsters United. She is Randall's best friend, Johnny's Common Law Wife, the adoptive daughter of Dean Hardscrabble, the older sister of Timmy and the daughter of Amber and Gregory in the human world. In Season 5, she alongside Johnny resigns from being Presidents of the fraternity and leave Chet Alexander in charge. Background Official Bio ''Riley is the self-assured and down-to-earth hybrid student of MU. She is recorded the first ever to exist in campus history and has made a bunch of friends because of it, also becoming a part of Roar Omega Roar. Now studying her abilities in Scaring 101 and taking drama classes, Riley's mission has proved that it doesn't take legacies to make change, its the whole community that makes the change. '' Backstory Years ago when Riley was 3 years ago, she was taken from science officials and tested on by Mad Scientist, Doctor R.G. She was tested till they let her free in the monster world, hoping she would blend in like all the other monsters. When Abigail came across the small toddler, she immediately took her in and raised her as her own child, dubbing her Riley Jeanne Hardscrabble. 4 years later, Riley, now a 7 year old child, believed that Abigail was her real mother, always looking up to her and her scaring feats and going as far as promising her that she would make her proud.Once hardscrabble retired and became a teacher for the Scaring Program at Monsters University, Riley moved out of her mothers estate and got a small job so she could spread her wings and help her to get a jump-start on her own life.Abigail help her half of the way, but stopped when Riley had everything under control. Only a few days before the series takes place, Riley has admitted herself into University, thanks to her 2 friends, Hissera and Wolfeena, two hybrid/humans that live in the city. Season 1 COMING SOON Season 2 COMING SOON Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Riley has graduted MU and livs in her apartment estate with her long-time boyfriend Johnny. Believing that here, they can escape the judgment of humans and live in peace, Though when it comes to marriage and kids, she has a different look on the future and is terrified about what a human/monster baby would look like and if she could evan handle such responsibility's let alone having a child that's both her DNA and Johnny's. She follows her heart, knowing she loves Johnny deeply and that she's give up anything for him, evan her ways of living. Trivia * Riley has a stuffed animal of Johnny in her Bedroom back in season 2 through 3. She sleeps with it when her and Johnny aren't together. * Riley and Johnny have several things in common. From sports, partying, genres, music and dancing * Since they have been living in the same apartment for the last 2-3 year, they are common law